


When I Kissed The Teacher

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei didn't exactly want it, but it was allowed.  Kink Bingo, for the square "consent play."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Kissed The Teacher

There was a rule about dating your teachers in Issei's high school. You couldn't do it. It was an abuse of power, the age difference was too much, it would never be allowed. It wasn't one of the things that they mentioned in the handbook, but he knew it was forbidden for the teachers to chase a student.

The problem was, Issei was a high school graduate. That meant that the school rules didn't apply to him. And when the flirting that had been going on through high school got more intense suddenly, he didn't know how to react.

It was allowed. He didn't exactly want it, but it was allowed. And she was still a teacher, and he respected teachers and wanted to listen to all of their instructions.

Even if those instructions were to make out with her.

Issei became a regular, frequent visitor at Kashiwagi's home for the next few months. His visits were almost entirely spent kissing, with Kashiwagi sometimes nibbling on his lip. Then they were spent on French kisses, ones that Kashiwagi always initiated. Then came the groping through clothes, her hands on his and making him stain his pants. (He learned never to wear good ones to Kashiwagi's house.)

Then came the sex. Kashiwagi gave head like she'd been doing it for years. She probably had been. He never forced her head further during this, despite how much he wanted more of that wet, hot mouth around him, as he wasn't even sure that clutching her hair at all was okay. She never complained, but he didn't want to upset her. She couldn't take away his good grades retroactively, but she was still... so much more than he, if that made any sense. It was better not to risk it.

He would still have been thinking on the subject when the time came to return the favor. Unlike him, Kashiwagi wasn't shy about grabbing his head and pulling him closer towards her. He licked long and hard, tracing circles around her clit with his thumb. When he sucked on the point briefly she let out a low moan and murmured something about how he was a good boy and should keep doing it just like that. So he did.

She was loud when she came, and afterwards petted his hair and pulled him up beside her. For a few moments there was nothing but quiet. Idly, Issei wondered if this was how real lovers behaved.

Then she straddled him. As she began to slide up and down, he was dimly aware of her breasts bouncing, and did his part by reaching up to caress them and not make any comment about their possible sagginess. Her hips moved against his with force.

When he came, it was with a whimper rather than a scream. She pulled off of him, letting the white fluid drip down out of her. Again, they curled up next to each other, an imitation of a willing couple.

Come back tomorrow?

...certainly.


End file.
